The Renegades
by CookieObsessed
Summary: Once upon a time, in a castle far away lived a princess... wait... no this isn't the story. In this story there is no happily ever after, but there are theives, and heroes. There are two siblings with more power than you can imagine, who are tired of being used. WARNING: THIS IS NOT A FAIRYTALE. There is no prince charming or damsel in distress, this is the story of the Renegades.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I walked down the crowded hallways. I side-stepped students walking in my direction. I jumped over the hundreds of tall teenagers, trying to find _her._ I saw her coming out of the science classroom. I ran up beside her, she nodded a hello at me, not even looking up from her book. I sighed, of course, leave it to her to be calm and collected.

"What you doing?" I asked her as we walked to the school's library. She hummed, not giving me a clear answer, I rolled my eyes.

"You know, I came all this way to see you, you could at least say something. It wasn't a short trip, I got lost a couple times." I complained,

"You should have stayed home then," she replied in monotone,

"But I wanted to see you." I whined, she ignored me. "Plus, I needed confirmation for tonight. We're doing the job, right?" I questioned excitedly. We lived in Gotham, or we did for now, and we had yet to do a job in this city.

"Yeah," she said with a sigh as she finally put the accursed book down. We had arrived at the library, and it was huge to say the least. I pulled her to the front doors and dragged her inside. I went to the teen fiction isle. I glanced at my sister, she was looking through the fantasy books.

"You know, this guy in my class annoyed me so much today. I told him to shut it, and he just went all out on me. He yelled at me, and told me I was being annoying, and I could have sworn that he was going to push me… so I… I punched his face," I whispered, in hopes that she wouldn't hear me, but she did.

"Really? You have to stop doing this." She scolded,

"And I may have also kicked him in the nuts." I added quickly. She groaned and smacked her head.

"The principle is going to want to speak with me isn't she." She complained, "You know how much she hates me." I grinned and nodded, much to her despair.

"Did you hit him hard at least?" she inquired, my grin widened even more,

"Yup, made him roll on the ground with pain." She shook her head with a small smile on her face,

"That a girl."

The night was colder than expected. My black hoodie and leggings weren't doing enough to keep the cold out. I placed my hand next to my ear, and pressed the comm.

"My butt is freezing, when do we go in?" I told my sister,

 _"_ _Almost, be patient."_ She replied,

"Sheesh, sorry I was just asking." I apologized sarcastically. The comm was silent for the longest time once more.

 _"_ _Now!"_ The voice cackled in the silence of the night. I laughed in glee, finally. I took out my grappling hook and shot it to the building we would be robbing tonight.

Wayne Industries.

Before I hit the button that would pull me to the building I popped a skittle in my mouth.

"Let the fun start." I announced to no one as I hit the release button, and was now flying towards the building. I landed on a window sill. I opened the window which was unlocked. Everything was going perfectly. I took a step into the room and found my sister towering over me.

"God, you scared me." I gasped, she laughed. Her brown hair was placed in a high pony tail, the opposite of how it was when I saw her at her high school. Her black uniform, extremely similar to mine except for the small alchemical symbol for creation over her heart.

"Let's go, the code should be in the room around the corner." She instructed. I nodded as I took another skittle from my pocket. We walked into the hallway, not in the least worried about the cameras catching us, because they were off. I smiled to myself, this would be easy. My sister walked to the safe and looked it over. The room was protected with all sorts of high tech security, there was no way in unless you were the person who put it in in the first place. Or so people thought. I glanced at my sister, she knew what to do. Slowly, the door started morphing, the atoms were changing the form of the object. When the door finally stopped shifting, there was a hole that allowed us to enter the room. It was a white room, as cliché as that sounds, in the middle of the room, was a tall glass case.

"Is that it?" I asked as I saw a piece of paper in the glass case. My sister nodded. I went forward and inspected the box. It probably had a bunch of alarms connected to it, just waiting to be tripped. I stared at the room quickly, scanning it for anything that may help us, I found no such thing. I saw my sister nod in my direction, it was my move.

I placed my hands a good couple of inches above the glass case, I closed my eyes in concentration. Suddenly, you could hear the snaps of wires, all the alarms were off, and wouldn't be active for a while. I stood back as my sister took care of the rest. She grabbed the piece of paper.

"We're good, let's get out of here." I nodded in response. As we excited the room, we heard a low, intimidating voice.

 **"** **Where do you think your going?"**

A/N

And done! So sorry if it's cringy it's my first story. Whelp, it's time for me to leave, bye! See you in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I gasped. This wasn't supposed to happen. I must have forgotten about one of the cameras, maybe I forgot about a silent alarm. My thoughts were going a mile a minute, trying to figure out what I did that lead us to this situation, I couldn't think of one.

In front of us was the infamous Batman. I was startled out of my stupor by a creepy cackle coming from the comm in my left ear. I glanced at my sister, I knew that she could hear it too. Robin had hacked our comm link. Thinking fast, I grabbed the comm from my left ear, and pressed one of the many buttons, I then threw it in Batman's direction. It exploded and the smoke screen gave us enough time to make a run for it. I ran towards the window I entered, with my sister following behind.

"We need to split up, meet me back at the rendezvous point." She ordered, I nodded. We both took out a grappling hook and shot at different buildings.

I landed on a large building. I aimed for another one when something smacked it out of my hand. I glanced around and saw a short figure standing in the moonlight.

"Who are you?" the figure asked. It was young, but not weak. I decided I would play along.

"Well I'm me." I said in a taunting manner, "And you are you."

"That's not what I meant." He clarified as he started getting closer. When he took a step closer, I not so subtly took a step back.

"Where's the paper." He questioned, I grinned.

"I know something you don't." I sung. He threw a Bird-a-rang and I dodged it.

"Huh, so that's what you hit me with." I muttered. Slowly, I reached the ledge of the building. I couldn't move, I was stuck. He raised is fist and aimed for a punch. I ducked and rolled to the side. I stood up and ran to the other corner, with him catching up fast. He tried to attack me, while I easily dodged. I knew he wouldn't land a hit one me. You could say it just wasn't his lucky day.

"So if I got you," I spoke as I dodged another kick, he slowly started becoming irritated. "Does my partner have Batman."

He didn't answer, but he continued trying to get a hit on me.

"You know you can always stop, you'll just keep missing." I tormented, "But of course you can keep on trying and missing. It's your choice." I said as I faked a yawn. I yelped as he aimed a kick at my stomach and succeeded. I was mad, I pushed him forward with all my might, this surprised him made him stumble. I punched him in the gut and barley missed a kick to the face. He flipped over me and kicked at my back, causing me to stumble forward.

 _Focus._

I turned around and kicked at him, he grabbed my leg and pushed me forward, causing me to fall on my bum.

 _Focus._

I got up and tried again, he got a hit to the face, and in return I got a broken lip.

 _Come on! Focus!_

I got my confidence once more as I saw him panting for breath. We were fighting for about half an hour and I only started fighting ten minutes ago. I glanced at the sky, and noticed it had started raining. This would work just fine.

"Well I'll be leaving now," I said, as Robin tried to stop me, the soft rain, turned into a full-on thunderstorm.

"See ya!" I yelled over the storm.

I walked to the ledge of the building and jumped. I landed in a full dumpster, the bags of garbage cushioning my fall from the great height. I started running towards the nearest McDonalds. I entered and made sure to block my face from all the cameras. I entered the bathroom and cleaned up a bit. I exited the bathroom once I didn't look like wounded, wet dog, and put on some new clothes I stole from a store I passed by. I exited the bathroom and immediately grinned. Sitting in one of the tables was my sister, she had two extra-large McFlurries. She turned around and stared at me. she wasn't any better than me. She had multiple pink splotches on her face, that were sure to become nasty bruises, and a cut lip, as well as an eye that was starting to swell. She smiled at me.

"We did it."


End file.
